1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film image input apparatus and more particularly to a film image input apparatus which forms an image of a developed still photographic film on an image sensor through a taking lens and outputs an image signal, which has been photo-electrically transduced by the image sensor, to a monitor TV so as to display the film image on the monitor TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film image input apparatus which picks up an image of a developed still photographic film in a continuous form with an image sensor such as a CCD and the like, transduces the image of the photographic film into an image signal, and outputs the image signal to a monitor TV so as to display the film image on the monitor TV is represented by WO90/04301, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 5-75922, No. 5-56345, No. 5-22656., and others.
In WO90/04301, there are disclosed a camera and a film image input apparatus wherein the photographic film having a magnetic recording track is used. And, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-75922, there is disclosed a film image input apparatus using a film cartridge in which a developed still photographic film is wound around a single spool.
And, in No. 5-22656, there is disclosed a film image input apparatus which feeds a developed still photographic film one by one when ordered to make a multiple screen, picks up an image data for each frame through an image sensor, compresses and records the image data for each frame in an image memory for one screen, and displays multiple images on a monitor TV according to the image data stored in the image memory.